Triste Cordura
by DaphStoria
Summary: Diferentes como el color de sus ojos de mercurio y miel. Hay quien dice que lo diferente atrae, después de toda la destrucción de la guerra, tal vez esa union los salve hasta de ellos mismos.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.. Este fic es obra mia y de mi amiga Bela-Astoria de Slytherin

**Prologo**

Draco

Ahogado, enterrado, así se sintió siempre, como si estuviera por desaparecer, como si nunca hubiese existido. Aceptado por quien pretendía ser. Callando, aparentando, sofocado en su realidad, aquella que nadie conocía. Jamás, vieron su verdadero rostro, el cual estaba oculto bajo mascaras de frialdad y superioridad.

La realidad es que nunca quiso lastimar a nadie, Draco estaba acostumbrado a acatar las ordenes que se le imponían, no importaba si estaba o no de acuerdo, ya que sabia que las consecuencias de un "no" serian severas. Recordó las veces que había sido salvado por Potter y sin merecerlo, le hacia hervir la sangre el solo hecho de pensarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza como si eso le sirviera para olvidarlo todo, pero no era estupido y tenia claro que cuando llegara a la plataforma 9 ¾ seria un momento polémico, después de todo nunca había sido bien recibido por los alumnos de las otras casas y ese año no seria la excepción. Se miro en el espejo examinando cada detalle para asegurarse de estar impecable, clavo la mirada en sus propios ojos y noto lo gélidos que se veían aunque en el fondo denotaban algo de tristeza. Fastidioso tomo sus cosas y partió a la estación de trenes.

* * *

><p>Hermione<p>

Miraba sin mirar, tenia los ojos clavados en la ventana sin saber lo que ocurría del otro lado, las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y su rostro reflejaba desconcierto. Solo podía recordar aquella escena una y otra vez.

**Flash back. Dos dias antes**

Hermione se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, fuera de la madriguera, mientras una suave brisa desordenaba sus cabellos, esa mañana había recibido una carta de Victor y aprovecho que Ron no estaba para poder leerla tranquilamente. Era evidente que él no aceptaba su noviazgo con el pelirrojo, ya que cada vez que le escribía seguía expresándole sus sentimientos. Tras un leve suspiro comenzó a contestarle, hablándole de lo entusiasmada que estaba por volver a Hogwarts y ponerse a estudiar, como siempre omitía la parte incomoda de recordarle que solo deseaba una amistad con él. Comenzó a releerla y de pronto una sombra se poso delante de ella, levanto la vista y encontró a Ron frente a ella.

-Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con exaltación, maldiciéndose por no poder disimular su nerviosismo.

El pelirrojo le sonrío de manera amable y se sentó a su lado, coloco su cabeza en el hombro de la chica en el momento en que ella trataba de esconder sus cartas.

-Es simple, te extrañaba demasiado, además me estaba aburriendo en la tienda con ginny, dice que no sirvo para los negocios.

Miro con ternura a la chica mientras buscaba sus labios cuando vio aquellos papeles que ella sostenía.

-¿Estas estudiando Hermione? No te parece un poco exagerado, dejame ver- Fue entonces cuando tomo los pergaminos.

-No, ron, espera- estiro los brazos intentando arrebatarle las cartas pero el se puso de pie con violencia.

A medida que avanzaba en la lectura su semblante se transformaba.

-¡¿Qué es esto Hermione?- Grito furioso, rompiendo con la paz de Aquella tarde.

-Puedo explicar…- Su voz apenas era audible.

-Ja, puedes explicarlo… ¿Puedes explicarlo? ¿Qué piensas decir? ¿Que no es lo que parece? ¿Que ese estupido no sigue estando entre nosotros después de 4 años?- Fue en ese entonces que estrujo las cartas y las arrojo al suelo mientras tomaba su varita.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Ron?-

Hermione temblaba y fue cuando su novio invoco el hechizo "incendio" haciendo que los pergaminos ardan en llamas. Ambos observaron como el papel ardia hasta reducirse.

-¿Estas contento?- Pregunto angustiada.

-Ja- rio con sarcasmo- Me crees estupido ¿Verdad? Acaso crees que no se porque no querias que las viera, es obvio que tienes algo que ver con ese tipo, que aun te entiendes con él, después de todo, a quien ibas a preferir ¿Al tonto amigo de Harry Potter o a un jugador profesional de quidditch como Krum?

La miraba mientras ella negaba con la cabeza reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-Sabes Hermione, hay dos opciones: 1- Eres una mala mujer y te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás o 2- Eres una pu…

La frase quedo en el aire y sin terminar, la mano de Hermione golpeo con fuerza la mejilla izquierda de Ron mientras ella salía corriendo de ahí, dispuesta a irse.

**Final de "flash back"**

* * *

><p>Draco<p>

El tren se había puesto en marcha y como era de esperarse no había sido recibido con los brazos abiertos, caminaba por los pasillos, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde pudiera sentarse solo, no queria ir con sus "amigos" deseaba estar solo con sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo que pudiera. Fue entonces que la vio, sola con la mirada perdida, sin saber muy bien porque decidió entrar.

-Me sentare aquí, si te molesta vete- No fue su saludo más cordial, pero no quería cambiar sus maneras, aunque siempre fue presionado por su familia, su arrogancia era natural.

La respuesta que recibió por parte de la chica fue un silencio muerto y sus ojos jamás lo observaron. Draco no sabia si lo estaba ignorando o simplemente no se había enterado de su llegada. Se detuvo a mirarla y noto que en sus mejillas estaban marcados los caminos por los cuales sus lágrimas habían surcado y noto una mirada perdida.

-Seguramente has peleado con la comadreja Weasley ¿Verdad?

Definitivamente no lo había escuchado, como no pensaba preocuparse tomo un periódico y comenzó a leerlo aunque con frecuencia espiaba a su acompañante y no podía dejar de preguntarse que había pasado.

* * *

><p>Ron<p>

La buscaba por todo el tren, sabia que estaba en el porque varios alumnos aseguraron haberla visto, sin duda se había comportado de la peor manera, estaba seguro de que ella podría explicarle lo sucedido, pero no podía no estar celoso ya que no tenia confianza en si mismo. Llego al último vagón, seguro de encontrarla ya que lo había recorrido cada espacio sin dar con ella. Ya tenia planeado lo que iba a decirle, pero lo que vio lo dejo pasmado, borrandole la sonrisa, simplemente no era posible. ¿Qué hacia Hermione sentada en los ultimos asientos con Draco Malfoy?

**N/A: **Hola! este es un proyecto que teníamos planeado hacer hace un tiempo, esperamos crucios, avadas o sus opiniones sobre el fic recuerden que salvan un árbol por cada RR. Saludos!


	2. Introspeccion

N/A: Bueno, los personajes que nombramos en este fic **no son nuestros, son de J.K. Rowling,** solo los tomamos prestados.

Aprovecho para decir también, que esta historia no es solo obra mia, si no de mi amiga Bella (su perfil aparece en el mio) la verdad es que este fic nos cuesta un poco hacerlo porque vivimos en paises distintos, yo soy de Argentina y ella es de Mexico pero disfrutamos muchísimo haciéndolo, esperamos que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

**"Introspeccion"**

**Ron**

-¡Por eso te digo, los vi juntos!- repetía por centésima vez con un aire muy seguro.

-No lo se Ron, me resulta difícil de creer y dices… ¿Qué él no estaba molestándola? – Harry no terminaba de creer lo que su amigo le decía, Ron siempre agrandaba las cosas y más cuando se trataba de Hermione, por eso no se tomaba en serio nada de lo que le decía.

-Te digo que si ¿Por qué mas se sentaría con él?- La verdad es que después de haber ver a su novia muy tranquila con el huron sin gritos y sin pelea, lo llevo a pensar cualquier cosa y regreso con su mejor amigo para contarle sus especulaciones.

-Ahh- Harry suspiro, intentaba leer la edición especial de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" y solo escuchaba lo mismo una y otra vez, la pelea con Hermione, la su supuesta relación con Victor Krum y la inconclusa historia de cómo tenia una amistosa conversación con Malfoy.

-Como sea, ya no me importa.- Miro por la ventana, estaba enfadado, no importaba si intentaba cambiar de tema, siempre volvían a lo mismo- ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Qué hacia con él? ¿Por qué estaba juntos?-

Harry hizo a un lado su revista, resignandose ante la verdad, aun le quedaba la mitad del viaje por escuchar a Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

Caminaba por un laberinto de espejos, solo podía ver su reflejo en distinto tamaños, la idea la aterraba y no tenía su varita, estaba desarmada, caminaba deprisa esperando dar con la salida, pero solo se topaba con su mirada la cual demostraba temor. Asustada comenzó a correr, sintiendo que se movía en círculos, hasta que encontró un pasillo y al final pudo ver una pequeña mesa, dando pasos lentos se acerco y encontró sobre esta un pensadero, sus manos temblaban, miro hacia los lados, chocando con sus ojos y dubitativa decidió mirar dentro de el. De inmediato dio con una escena que ya había visto, Ron estaba sobre un caballo en un gran tablero de ajedrez, exactamente como en primer año, pero había algo ahí que no era posible, Hermione intento gritar pero su voz le había fallado, delante de ella, Ron moría frente a la reina.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco<strong>

Era de noche, estaban cada vez más cerca de Hogwarts y Granger estaba en la misma posición desde que subió al tren, solo que ahora dormía tranquilamente, siendo su respiración el único movimiento que realizaba. Draco la observaba, seguro de que las lágrimas secas de la chica habían sido causadas por la comadreja. La razón le pareció patética, a pesar de ser hija de muggles, ella era una bruja extraordinaria y Weasley era ridículo por el ángulo que se lo viese, ni si quiera tenia nombre propio, mas allá de sus errores él era Draco Malfoy, Potter era Potter, mientras que el otro era "el amigo de…" el simple hecho de recordarlo curvo sus labios en una sonrisa y sus ojos grises contemplaron la oscuridad infinita de la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

Quería gritar, correr, salir de ahí, pero no podía. Las escenas continuaban, Ron muriendo en la cámara de los secretos por una mordida del basilisco, Siendo victima de colagusano en la casa de los gritos, saliendo del lago negro con Gabrielle Delacour pero sin respirar. Ron intoxicado por el hidromiel envenenado. No resistía más esas imágenes. Hasta que escucho una voz a lo lejos. Sentía un contacto directo en sus brazos hasta que… ¿Qué hacia Malfoy ahí? -¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- dijo en manera agresiva poniéndose de pie. El slytherin la miro de arriba abajo con una mueca despectiva. -Solo te decía que llegamos- se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que él se dio la vuelta- haz lo que quieras san… Hermione vio como el chico se iba, no entendía nada, pero al menos habían terminado las horribles pesadillas, aun estaba un poco angustiada por ver a su novio morir en varias oportunidades. Sacudió la cabeza y tomo sus pertenencias, no había nadie mas en el tren y había perdido las carrozas. No se apresuro, su caminar era lento y le serviría para relajarse, no podía estar ausente en el banquete de bienvenida.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong>

Ire a ver porque no viene- sentencio poniéndose de pie, algo molesto por la actitud de Ron.

-No te preocupes, además comenzara la ceremonia de selección y debes quedarte.

Es verdad, al voltear vio como Mcgonagall entraba seguida por una fila de niños. Cada vez que veia esa escena le recordaba a él en primer año nervioso por el miedo a no quedar en Gryffindor. Ahora no podría ir a buscar a Hermione y si era cierto el relato de Ron, de que en el tren viajaba con Malfoy, se sintió más inseguro. Con cada segundo que pasaba, su miedo crecía.

-Su atención por favor, como ya saben, todos recuperaran el año escolar que perdieron el anterior, asique los alumnos que ingresen a primer año, se integraran con los antiguos. Que comience la ceremonia de selección.

Cuando la profesora término de hablar Harry observaba las puertas del gran comedor esperando ver a su amiga, pero no había rastros de Hermione. Cada vez estaba más nervioso. "Griffyndor" fue el primer grito del sombrero seleccionador, sintió curiosidad y vio a un niño de ojos oscuros y piel pálida ir a sentarse en su mesa, parecía estar emocionado. "Ravenclaw" "Hufflepuff" "Ravenclaw" "Gryffindor" Harry sonrío, ya no sentía remordimientos por la casa de las serpientes, pero al parecer no tendrían muchos alumnos. Y entonces se escucho "Slytherin" en el mismo instante en Draco Malfoy hacia acto de presencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

"Slytherin" se escucho, seguido de una ola de aplausos que llegaba desde el gran comedor, entro esperando pasar desapercibida, se acerco a la mesa de los Griffyndor sentándose al lado de Harry.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto el mago un poco enfadado- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Tranquilo, solo me quede dormida y perdí las carrozas- respondió con serenidad, le agradaba que su amigo se preocupara, mientras que su novio solo miraba al frente demostrando ignorarla.

-Ya veo, mejor come algo, debes estar hambrienta- Harry notaba la tensión en el ambiente, la actitud de Ron era egoísta.

-Me estaba muriendo de hambre- dijo la bruja.

-Asi que… ¿te quedaste de dormida?- Esta vez era Ronald quien hablaba.

Lo miro de manera inquisitiva, preparada para escuchar alguna ofensa.

-Asi es- determino la joven, sosteniéndole la mirada. El chico apoyo los codos de la mesa y su expresión fue desafiante.

-Y… ja ¿Malfoy también se quedo dormido?

Sin pensarlo dos veces Hermione tomo su vaso y le tiro a Ronald el jugo de calabaza en el rostro. Acto seguido abandono el gran comedor.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry <strong>

Daba vueltas en la cama, sin dormir y es que no podía creer que estaba en Hogwarts sin ella. Se puso de pie y se acerco a la ventana, pudo ver la luna llena a traves de una espesa neblina. Sus dedos rozaron los vidrios e inconscientemente escribió su nombre. "Ginny"

**Flashback **

Harry y Ginny estaban trepados en un árbol, habían pasado una excelente tarde juntos, hasta ese momento.

-Así es, me han ofrecido ser parte de su equipo y es que no podía rechazar esta oportunidad. El quidditch es lo que realmente me gusta, es por eso que si tu encuentras a otra persona… yo lo entenderé-

Las ultimas palabras le había costado decirlas, le estaba diciendo que lo dejaría ir. El la observaba esperando que le dijera que era una broma pesada, no quería entender como ella había elegido jugar para un equipo de profesionales en lugar de estar con él ahora que la guerra había terminado y estaban en paz. Seguía teniendo la esperanza de que todo fuese mentira, pero su novia levanto la cabeza y vio la angustia en su mirada, Ginebra intento hablar, pero el nudo en su garganta solo le permitió balbucear. El muchacho apoyo sus labios sobre los de la chica, dejando un pequeño beso en ellos, separándose lentamente estableciendo una distancia entre ambos. Ginny entendió que esa era su despedida.

- Puedes irte tranquila eres libre.

**Final flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Astoria<strong>

Se sentí la escoria de la comunidad mágica, todo lo que hiciera, todo lo que intentara por parte de ella para acercarse al rubio era inútil. Estaba fastidiada, fastidiada de rogarle a un hombre que ni le hacía caso ni siquiera para insultarla, bien podría pasar por el tapiz de la sala común , el nunca la notaria y esa era su molestia... si ella lo amara otra cosa seria. Las lágrimas que ahora corrían por su cara solo eran de coraje así misma por rogarle al rubio un poco de su atención, ella no merecía eso… su llanto se intensifico en el momento exacto que recibió la nota de sus padres en respuesta a su carta, Redactada el día anterior, informándoles que estaba harta, harta de seguir a un prometido que, no quería hacer que funcionara… y ¿que recibo como respuesta?

"Tu crees que los matrimonios ¿son por amor Astoria? Nadie que yo recuerde de sangre limpia es asi, nosotros mismos fuimos obligados, así que hija mía atente a tu destino serás la Sra. Malfoy algún día, y no queremos que vuelvas a escribir sobre el mismo tema.  
>Con cariño<strong>. <strong>Tus padres"

Frustrada arrugo la carta en sus manos… tal vez era cruel pensarlo… pero ¿ese era su destino? Su destino seria ser Atada a Draco Malfoy, un hombre que no la amaba, un hombre que ella realmente odiaba en esos momentos.

* * *

><p><strong> Ron <strong>

Había despertado mucho antes de que las clases comenzaran y decidió ir a dar una pequeña vuelta por el bosque y poder analizar que era lo que pasaba con su vida, los últimos días no habían ido bien y menos después de lo ocurrido en la cena. La situación se le había ido de las manos completamente. Superado por sus pensamientos y el enojo comenzó a gritar desaforadamente, descargando toda su furia hasta quedarse sin aliento.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano? Volteo al escuchar esa dulce voz y pudo ver a Luna Lovegood la cual era seguida de unos imponentes thestrals. Ron hizo una mueca de desagrado, por mas que fuesen buenos, esos monstruos lo intimidaban ya que su aspecto era macabro.

-Te ves muy mal Ron, te ves horrible. Los comentarios de la chica lo sacaban de quicio, su rareza o mas bien su absurda locura le molestaban. Aunque últimamente nada le agradaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí lovegood?- dijo a la defensiva. El rostro angelical de Luna sonrío ante la pregunta del pelirrojo.

-Es que los nargles no me dejaron dormir muy bien, asique di un pequeño paseo por el castillo un poco antes de las cuatro de la mañana y luego vine a darles de comer a los thestrals.

Ronald estaba atónito, siempre que hablaba con ella se quedaba más asombrado de lo loca que estaba. Definitivamente no era una persona normal, esa chica estaba loca y sin dudas el sombrero seleccionador tambien, como es que podía estar en la casa de Ravenclaw con una mente tan absurda.

-No me extraña que estés sorprendido, se que piensas al igual que los demás-

-Yo no qui…

-¿Te gustaría intentarlo?-

Interrumpió las excusas de Ron pues ya sabia lo que le iba a decir, le extendió la mano ofreciéndole una manzana, la cual fue lanzada en el aire y termino siendo atrapada por una de las criaturas

–Es natural que te alejes de lo que crees es extraño, pero si le das una oportunidad y lo conoces, veras que quizás no sea tan malo-

Luna sonrio dulcemente y Ronald creyo entender lo que ella decia.

**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Nos merecemos alguna clase de maleficio? ¿Quizas un tiempo en Azkaban? jaja esperamos que haya sido entretenido y que lo esten disfrutando tanto como nosotras. Elegimos el titulo "Introspección" ya que todos los personajes estan reflexionando acerca de lo que sucede en sus vidas. Agradecemos a Fatty Rose, Bliu liz, Caroone, Loena y Valeriapor los RR y nos disculpamos por la demora, estaremos actualizando mas seguido. Hasta el proximo cap! **


End file.
